1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a brush, more particularly to a brush having a resiliently articulated handgrip.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional pet brush comprises a brushing unit 1 including a plurality of bristles 101, and a handgrip 2 disposed fixedly on the brushing unit 1.
Since the handgrip 2 is disposed fixedly on the brushing unit 1, adjustments in operating posture and movement are required in order to position the pet brush so that the bristles 101 of the brushing unit 1 remain effectively positioned for brushing when the bristles 101 are passed along curvatures of a pet's body. Therefore, operation of the conventional pet brush is inconvenient.